Wolf Girl
by little-miss-pirate
Summary: What happens when a normal girl is attacked by a savage wolf? But was this simply an accident or was it planned?


It was Molly's first day back at the orphanage since her attack and most were excited to see hear what had happened, except for Liah and her group, they just stood at the back whispering to each other.

Molly knew they were plotting new ways to destroy her life. "Wow they're brains must of been happy with the break while I was away," she muttered to Lily.

Emma giggled quietly but quickly stopped when Kate look at her.

By the time Molly had finished telling every one about the attack it was almost ten o' clock.

"Come on every one up to bed, it's school tomorrow rememer?" called Miss Arenborough.

There were groans of annoyance but they all slowly climbed up statirs to their rooms.

When Molly entered her room she saw Emma sitting on her bed with her story book Molly had made for her when Emma first arrived at the orphanage.

"Why are you still up?" Molly said crossly but sat down next to Emma knowing that she was never tired in the morning.

"Can you read me the story about the lost puppy?" asked Emma with puppy dog eyes.

" I wish you wouldn't do that," Molly said try to avoid Emma's deadly stare but ending up giving in. "But only this one and then bed. Okay?"

"Okay," said Emma jumping on to her bedand snuggling in.

Molly flicked through looking for the story when she noticed one of the old ones she had writen about a girl running from pirates, she glanced over it but quickly stopped when Emma called her to hurry up. "Wait." She found the story but by the time she had read the first page Emma had already fallen asleep. She shook her head and put Emma's old stuffed elephant next to her before settling into bed herself.

The next morning Molly woke up to a clap of thunder and rain as she had never seen it before. She got up and, carefully, as not to wake up Emma, looked out of the window. There were alsmost wves of rain coming from the east, even though it was six o' clock there was no sun to be seen, the sky was as black as the night sky and the forks of lightning lit up shadows from the trees, forming shadowy face on the road below.

Molly gatered her big duna cover and her book and as quietly as a mouse, tip toed down stairs.

When she got down, what seemed like the world's nosiest stairs, she was greeted by Miss Atenborough.

"Oh, good morning Molly, did the rain and thunder wake you?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah," replied Molly, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She went and sat down in front of the electric heater and rapped her duna around her.

For once the tv was free she just managed to reach the remotes and turned the tv on. She flicked through all the good Foxtel channel but the dish was most likely overflowing with rain water, so she changed over to the movie channel to watch the movie report.

Well atleast one channel works, she thought to herself.

Just at that moment there was a the loudest clap of tunder Molly had ever heard which was soon followed by terrified screams and a loud crash as Sammy tripped over her blanket and fell down the stairs, she quickly got back up only to slip over on the floor boards as she stepped on to her blanket.

Miss Atenborough quickly rushed over to check on her. "Tsk tsk, Sammy you should be more careful coming down the stairs." She didn't wait for a reply as she rushed off to check on the girls up stairs.

"Hello Molly," Sammy sighed as she sat down next to Molly, rubbing her knees.

Molly shook her head but smiled at Sammy and helped wrap the blanket around her.

When the movie report came on Molly quickly stopped and listened carefully, but it was only stuff about Britney Spears and people like that. "There's never anything good on these shows."

"It's only because you only think that anything about Pirates of the Caribbean and Johnny Depp news is 'good news'," Sammy laughed.

"Ssssh! There's more!" Said Molly quickly.

This was the news she had been waiting for, ever since she knew there was going to be a Pirates of the Caribbean sequel.

The presenter was an old looking man, probably in his 40's with a deep voice. "Starting next week,the crew from the summer hit, Pirates of the Caribbean, will be returning in 2 sequals which will both be shot in the Capital Beaches of Australia. No-one knows why they chose to film them there but it seems it was a last minute discission."

It was a dream come true for Molly, they lived on the Capital Beaches and they were the most isolated place, which is the best location to shoot a movie, or so she had read about.

"Oh, great!" sighed Sammy.


End file.
